Naruto: Legacy Zero Reload
by Kibou no Nanaya Zero
Summary: The rebirth of a legend... The second coming of Ragnarok... The fate of the world falls all on the shoulders of a special group of chosen ones, led by a certain blond-haired Jinchuuriki, the heir to the Legacy of Zero! AU/X-Over
1. Prologue

Naruto: Legacy Zero Reload

A Naruto/Rockman Zero Crossover Fic

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman Zero or Naruto. They belong to Capcom and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.

Naruto's P.O.V.

For as long as I can remember, I've felt that I was radically different from others, that I could never be able to completely fit in. It was like I was surrounded by a barrier that repelled others. Looking back, I realize that I wasn't too far off with that statement. After all, jinchuuriki have never really had a reputation of being accepted in society for who they are. I was no exception to that. It was made all the more painful by the fact I was an orphan.

As a child, other people often treated me harshly, with no small amount of prejudice, and I would always wonder 'Why?'. I would repeat the question over and over in my mind, hoping that I would get an answer to the only other question constantly plaguing me. The other being my natural wondering of who my parents were. Unfortunately, an answer never came. Still, I pressed on, hoping that someone other than Iruka-sensei and ojii-san would accept me for who I am.

Finally, on the day of my ninth birthday, someone did. I was alone, sitting atop one a grassy hill in the local park, when _she_ came along. Long, dark violet hair flowing behind her slender body... Pale, lavender eyes that contained no malice towards me.... She was truly beautiful. However, I was only nine, and couldn't really appreciate such a fact, but I digress. She looked at me, a puzzled look in her eyes, and a small smile on her face. She looked long and hard, and an awkward silence reigned over the area... At least, until she finally spoke. "Why is such a cute kid such as you so sad?"

My mind boggled at this, and I'm fairly certain my body made it obvious by following suit. Someone was showing an interest in me, the "Demon Brat" of Konoha? Such a thing was nearly unheard of! I was brought out of my stupor when she began giggling at my expression, and I realized that I must have looked rather foolish. It was a melodious sound that was like sweet wine to my ears. Once she finished, she repeated her question, and I gave her my sad answer. "Nobody cares that today's my birthday." Once she heard this, a troubled expression crossed her face.

"That isn't right... Your birthday should be a happy occasion! It's no time to be sad!" She exclaimed, before walking over, and hoisting me to my feet, and proceeding to drag me by my arm away from the park. Her grip was strong, despite how delicate her hands looked, so escape wasn't really an option for me. Curious about her actions, I asked where she was taking me, to which she responded cheerfully: "To your birthday celebration!" This confused me greatly. Hadn't I told her that nobody cared about my birthday? To what celebration could she be taking me to?

Eventually, we arrived at a huge, traditional Japanese-styled manor, which I almost immediately recognized as the Hyuuga Estate that Iruka-sensei taught my class about recently. That's when something occurred to me... Weren't lavender-colored eyes a common trait among the Hyuuga? The reality of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I was being taken into the Hyuuga Estate by someone who was practically royalty in Konohagakure No Sato... Someone who didn't show me hatred or cold indifference.

Once we were inside, she immediately led me into what I assumed was her room, and instructed me to stay put, before leaving the room. Taking the opportunity to try and learn more about the kind woman who had already begun to brighten my day, I set about looking around the room. It was mostly white, with the occasional splash of pink. It seemed like a typical young girl's room... Well, that's what I would say if it hadn't been for the various blueprints decorating the walls, machines lining the walls like the furniture. One thing caught my interest: a strange vial containing a silver-colored, liquid-esque substance, but before I got the chance to inspect it, she returned with two other people.

The first one behind her wasn't much older than myself, only passing me by three years or so. She had long, black hair, and eyes not unlike those of the one who brought me here. Her outfit consisted off a fishnet shirt, covered by a tank-top, and pants not unlike those worn by ANBU. A hitai-ate hung loosely around her neck, signifying her to be a shinobi. A curious expression was worn on her face, as she looked me over. I couldn't help but blush a bit under her gaze. She was rather cute, after all.

The second was a man, a tall man who I could only guess to be in his fifties. He had black hair as well, but his eyes were calm, calculating even, and his formal kimono gave him a dignified air. The way he carried himself suggested that he was one who had survived and fought many battles. I couldn't help but be a bit impressed by him, because I could feel the regal and powerful aura he gave off. The only thing that had me curious was the mildly exasperated look on his face.

What happened next blew my mind. A cake was placed in front of me, with several lit candles planted on top. I was too shocked to even pay attention to their singing to me for my birthday. I'm pretty sure tears were welling up in my eyes at this point. Placing a hand gently on my shoulder, the older girl smiled at me, and told me to blow out the candles. Wiping away my tears, I took a deep breath, before exhaling, blowing out the candles. The three Hyuuga present clapped a bit, before the man produced a knife from nowhere. I immediately began to panic. Was this all a trap to kill the demon boy? I knew it was too good to be true... I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come...

… Only it never did. Cautiously opening one eye, I blinked in surprise when I saw the man just cutting the cake. I couldn't help but feel a little silly for letting my paranoia about others get the better of me for something that even I found obvious. I was soon handed a plate with a slice of cake on it, and with a quick "Itadakimasu", I dug in. My mind was practically blown away from how delicious the sweet treat was. Things continued like this for a while, with the four of us making idle conversation. I did my best to keep off the subject of my experiences and living conditions, until the young woman who brought me here looked at me, and gave me the offer that would forever change my life. "Hey, how would you like to live here? It's a lot better than being on the street."

I froze. Was she for real? Was she really offering me, the bane of Konoha, a _home_? Now, living the way I had, and with all the tricks and traps I've dealt with, I've learned how to tell when people are lying and/or have ill intentions, and this woman wasn't lying. And she definitely had no ill intentions. Smiling broadly, as tears of joy streamed down my face, I accepted her offer. Returning my smile, the young woman hugged me close, and I returned the embrace. Once we broke away, she began to introduce her immediate family to me. "The man over there is my father, Hyuuga Hiashi. He can come across as cold and uncaring sometimes, but he's good at heart." Said man sighed, muttering something about his fun being ruined. "And the girl only a few years older than you is my imoutou, Hyuuga Hanabi. She's a genin that's going to be in the upcoming chuunin exams." Said girl just smiled, before walking up to me, and kissing my cheek. I blushed again at this gesture. Finally, the young woman gestured to herself. "And I'm Hyuuga Hinata, jounin, and one of the few Sci-Nin. What's your name?" She asked at the end, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly in curiosity. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet'cha all!" I grinned. And thus, began my new life living in the Hyuuga Estate.

A few years have passed since then. I'm now 12, and on my third try at the academy. I've let my hair grow down to around my waist, and keep it in a low-tied ponytail most of the time. Hinata is still a jounin and a Sci-Nin, and she helps me out with weapons and things like that. Hanabi-chan is now a special jounin, and waiting to take on a genin team. While I would like to have her as a sensei, I'm kind of scared, because two years ago, she boldy declared her love for me, and claimed me to be her future husband. I'm not one to turn down positive attention, but even I would find that a little odd. And Hiashi has become like the father I never had.

I've been training to wield a gun and a sword because of a pair of weapons I got from Hinata on my 11th birthday. A beam saber that takes the form of either a katana, a long sword, or a great sword, which she dubbed the "Z-Saber", and an energy-firing gun that can charge it's shots, which she named the "Z-Buster". I'm pretty good with them, but I've still got a lot of room for improvement. I still go to Ichiraku Ramen, and visit Ojii-san whenever I can. They are my precious people, after all.

So, today's the day of my third attempt at becoming a genin. Follow me, as I journey through the career known as Shinobi. I could kick some ass, I could die... It could rock, or it could totally suck. But only time will tell. This is my story. The story of Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Legacy of Zero!

* * *

Prologue.... COMPLETE!

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, the beginning of the Rewrite of my fic, "Naruto: Legacy Zero"! Hope you enjoy this prologue! Please leave a review!**


	2. Awakenings

Naruto: Legacy Zero Reload

A Naruto/Rockman Zero Crossover Fic

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rockman Zero. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Capcom respectively.**

* * *

Mission 01: Awakenings

* * *

It was an average day in Konohagakure No Sato, with the sun shining overhead, civilians going about their daily routines, and clouds lazily rolling through the sky in the gentle breeze. Our story, however, begins with a certain blond-haired 12-year-old boy, who could be found atop the very hill where his life took a turn for the better. A small smile played across his face as he took in the scenery. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with a red vest over it, and black shorts with a kunai pouch strapped to the back of his waist, and two holsters for his main weapons on his side. Special red boots with a gold ring around the ankles adorned his feet, and a strong aura of confidence could be felt coming from him. He was Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, village pariah, and soon-to-be Genin of Konoha.

'I've been waiting a long time for today to come...' He thought while turning around, and beginning to walk towards the academy. 'I may have failed three times before, but this year's gonna' be different. I just know it!' Today was the day for the Genin Exams, where hopeful academy students would put their learned skills to use in hopes of joining Konoha's military forces. The test was divided into three portions: Written, in which the students' knowledge and strategic ability would be tested, Practical, where the participants had to clear an obstacle course with an instructor waiting to fight them at the end, and the Demonstrative, where students must display proficiency in the three basic jutsu taught in the academy: Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin.

Ignoring the glares and malicious whispers around him, Naruto continued on his way to the academy, while mentally reviewing all that he had studied last night. Hinata had taken a break from her experiments to help him out, so of course, the blonde was feeling confident in his ability to pass.

'I owe a lot to Hinata-chan.. She saved me from a path I just dread even thinking about...' Hyuuga Hinata was a jounin and Sci-Nin of Konoha who took Naruto in when he was younger, and allowed him to stay with her and her family at the Hyuuga Estate. While he wasn't familiar with the entire clan, Naruto did know the more important members. Hiashi, Hinata's father and the current head of the Hyuuga Clan was like the father he never had. Hanabi, Hinata's litter sister, was his best friend, and _supposed_ fiance/girlfriend, despite the three year difference in their ages.

Then there was Neji, Hinata's younger cousin, and son of Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi. Despite him being a year ahead of Naruto in the Academy, and thus becoming a Genin sooner, the two considered each other brotherly rivals. Always there for each other, but never one to pass up a chance to show up the other.

'Speaking of rivals...' Naruto groaned as he noticed whose path he had crossed. Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie of the Year, One of the two Survivors of the Uchiha Massacre, and possessor of many a fangirl. While the two weren't exactly friends, mostly because he took an interest in Hanabi and was constantly a pain in Naruto's ass about it, they weren't enemies either, as they held each other in a good amount of respect, Sasuke for being a natural born Genius, and Naruto for his hard work. Said respect had allowed Sasuke to swallow his pride on more than one occasion by asking Naruto for help in evading his hoards of fangirls.

The reason for the groan was because of the panicked look on Sasuke's face that he usually only had for one occasion: His fangirls were hot on his trail.

'There goes my peaceful morning...' Sighing, Naruto called out to his rival.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Gesturing for the Uchiha to follow him, Naruto began to leap up to a nearby building's rooftop by using a series of windowsills as footholds. Exclaiming a quick "This way!", Naruto gestured for Sasuke to follow him. Not needing any incentive other than the sound of his army of fangirls rapidly approaching, Sasuke followed Naruto's lead, knowing that since his fangirls almost always focused on him more than training, they wouldn't be able to get up to the roof anytime soon. One the two were sure that they had given the fangirls the slip, Sasuke gave a sigh of relief while Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Man, to think the mighty Uchiha would be afraid of a bunch of untrained girls." The blond said, earning a glare from his rival. It always was a sore topic for the youngest remaining Uchiha.

"Cram a sock in it. You know how bad they can be when they're in large groups." It was true, Naruto did know this from first-hand experience. Over the years, he had become a handsome pre-teen, and thus, attracted the attention of some of the females his age who weren't alienated to him thanks to their parents, thus granting him his own group of fangirls(Hanabi obviously not being among their ranks). Shrugging it off, the blond was about to resume his trip to the academy when a feminine voice called out to him... A very familiar voice that caused shivers to run down his spine, and Sasuke to start laughing.

"Naruto-kuuuuun!" Turning around slowly, he couldn't help but gulp as he saw the raven-haired beauty that was approaching them, or him to be more specific, at high speed. Uchiha Mitsuru, unexpected twin-sister to Sasuke, fellow survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, and long-time rival to Hyuuga Hanabi in both Ninjutsu and Love. Cursing to himself, the blond pumped some chakra into his legs, and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop, heading in the direction of the academy, knowing that if he made it into his class, he'd have Iruka's protection.

Umino Iruka was one of Naruto's precious people, even before his life-changing encounter. Leading a similar life to the blond in his youth, the chuunin sympathized with Naruto, and often tried to help him whenever possible, be it through giving some helpful advice, some extra lessons, or just being there when the blond needed someone to talk to. The fact he was also great at deterring fangirls was a bonus.

Eventually, the Academy came within sight, and Naruto's hope of escaping this situation in one piece(And with all his clothing in tact) swelled, until his luck took a turn for the worse in the form of a loose brick on the edge of a roof, causing him to lose his balance and fall painfully into the alleyway below. Groaning, the blond attempted to get to his feet in time to avoid his rapidly approaching fan, but it was no use. In a blur of black and navy, Mitsuru was on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Naruto-kun!" She squealed in delight at catching the object of her affections. "Why do you always run away when you see me coming?" She asked, letting the blond have enough freedom to speak, but still keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Probably because you've led my fangirl chases on more than one occasion... Forget that little detail?" Naruto asked sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. He didn't have anything against the female Uchiha, nor did he find her unattractive. He'd have to be gay to not think her to be beautiful. It was the fact that she could be quite scary in some of her approaches in trying to claim him for herself that kept him at bay. Mitsuru had the decency to blush and and look sheepish at that.

"But you know that I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Naruto-kun... I just really want to be with you!" With that, she hugged him again, only to blink at the feel. Pulling back, she noticed that she was now pinning down a log.

"Dammit! Get back here, Naruto-kuuuun!" She yelled out, causing the escaping jinchuuriki to simply increase the speed at which he was running towards the academy with... A few minutes later, Naruto finally reached his classroom in the academy. Looking around, he noticed that he was one of the first ones here.

"Ah, Naruto, good to see you coming in early for once." A voice said from behind him. Turning around, the blond came face to face with Iruka. The Chuunin was taller than the blonde by 33 centimeters, and wore the traditional Chuunin attire, consisting of a blue, long-sleeve shirt covered by a green flak vest with armored pockets, and anbu-esque pants. A clipboard was held in his hand, and he smiled down at the blond, who returned the smile with his own foxy grin.

"Eh, I ran into a bit of trouble on my way here, so I had to hurry." He explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Iruka, however, knew exactly what Naruto meant. He had gotten chased by Mitsuru again. Sighing, the instructor shook his head, before placing a hand on his adoptive brother's shoulder.

"Well, the main thing is that you're on time. I'm hoping that you prepared for the Genin Exams today." Grinning, Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Sure did, Iruka-sensei! Hinata-chan even helped me out!" He exclaimed cheerfully, earning a smile from Iruka. He honestly did want to see the blond succeed in his dream, after all.

"That's good. I'll be expecting a good grade from you, Naruto." With that, Iruka went over to his desk at the front of the room, and began to prepare for the upcoming exams. With nothing better to do, Naruto took his usual seat in the front row of the room, and began to wait for class to begin by looking out the window idly.

It took around half an hour for the classroom began to fill up with it's students. From several students that Naruto couldn't remember the names of, to the prominent clan heirs. Like the wild and perverted Inuzuka Kiba, with his canine partner Akamaru. Next came in Nara Shikamaru, who was claiming the class to be "troublesome". He was often lazy, but when he did get to work, a real genius shone through. Following the pineapple-haired genin-hopeful was Akimichi Chouji. While easily one of the better students in the class when it came to raw strength, Chouji was a great friend. Though if you tried to take the last chip from his bag from him, you were in for a hell of a lot of trouble.

Next was Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, two former friends who split up because they both liked Sasuke. Both were loud, annoying, and not afraid to mow down anything in the way of them being with Sasuke. Then came in Sai. He was a mysterious boy who often liked to draw. Naruto didn't know much about him other than his drawings could be used for jutsu. And finally, Sasuke came in, earning shrill cries of joy from the fangirls present in the classroom. He took a seat next to Naruto, figuring it to be the safest spot for him to sit.

Once everyone was seated and quiet(Which took quite some time considering the presence of Sakura and Ino), Iruka began to address the class.

"Okay, today is the day where all of you take the Genin Exam. For some of you, this may be a repeat for you..." Iruka didn't give a number here to avoid embarassing Naruto. "... Or it may be your first time. Whatever the case, if you pass, you'll become a proud member of Konohagakure no Sato's militia. I won't lie to you, there's a good chance that some of you will die out there. That's an unavoidable fact in this world. However, if you train hard, work with your team, and follow your sensei, you'll be able to overcome any obstacle in your path to becoming a great ninja." Taking a deep breath, Iruka continued.

"Now, the exam is divided into three parts. Written, Practical, and Demonstrative. We'll be starting off with the written." Just then, a white-haired chuunin wearing his hitae-ate as a bandanna walked in, carrying a large stack of papers.

"Mizuki-sensei here will come around and hand out the tests. Please, remember that while there's an hour time limit, it's okay for you to take your time and read over each question before answering." With his speech given, Iruka sat back down at his desk, while Mizuki walked around the room, handing each student a test paper. However, Naruto, Iruka, and Sasuke noticed the malicious glint in Mizuki's eyes as he reached Naruto, and instead of taking a sheet off of the top of the stack, instead pulled one out from the middle, and handed it to the blond jinchuuriki. The two genin-hopefuls looked at the worksheet, and sweatdropped.

It was filled with questions that they doubted most chuunin and some jounin would have trouble answering. Naruto was about to raise his hand, when Iruka beat him to the punch by walking over to Mizuki, and taking a test sheet from the top of the stack, and gave it to Naruto, while taking away the sabotaged test.

Silently thanking his brother-figure, Naruto immediately set himself on completing the test. While he did have to give some pause on some of the questions, he found the test to be rather easy thanks to his earlier studying. An hour eventually passed, and everyone had completed the written part of the exams. They were given a half-hour long break before the practical exam, so they could see how they ranked in the class, and relax a bit before they were forced to endure the challenges that awaited them outside.

About 25 minutes in, the results were finally posted, and many in the classroom blinked in surprise when they saw the ranks. Sasuke had obviously come in first, with a score of 97, that wasn't what surprised them. It was that Naruto had claimed second place, just missing tieing with Sasuke for first place by three points. At everyone's wide-eyed stares, Naruto grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head.

"What can I say? I studied really hard..." He said simply. This didn't do much to alleviate the shock of the others, however.

Once the break was over, everyone was escorted outside to the beginning of the obstacle course, which consisted of swinging logs, wall climbs, rope swings, pitfalls, and various other tricks and traps. And of course, at the end was a chuunin instructor waiting to fight the participant. Students were graded not only on their time, but also how many traps they triggered or hit, and how well they performed against the chuunin at the end.

Unfortunately for Naruto, who was quickly becoming bored with waiting for his turn, he was forced to go nearly last, since they were going alphabetically by their last names. It was times like this he disliked having such a unique last name. Eventually, his turn came, and he took his position at the starting line after all the traps had been reset. The top score currently belonged to Sasuke. Grinning to himself, the blond channeled some chakra into his boots when given the word go, before rocketing forward with speed he previously didn't have.

The truth was, the boots Naruto wore had a special booster system installed in the soles that'd allow him to get a boost of speed anytime. The only drawbacks were that there was a cooldown period after each use, and that it couldn't activate in midair.

Naruto weaved through the traps with a surprising amount of ease. After all the trouble and chases the villagers had given him in the past, he had become an expert at identifying and avoiding traps, as well as setting them up himself. Sliding under a swinging log, Naruto quickly made his way towards the end, narrowly dodging a spring-loaded cage. Once in the clearing at the end, Naruto was greeted by a chuunin that he was sure had been involved in more than one of the mobs that attacked him in the past.

Grinning at the chance for payback, Naruto pulled out the Z-Buster from it's holster on his side, and ducked under a volley of kunai thrown by the instructor. He kept on evading various attacks, be it the occasional katon jutsu, or just plain old shuriken and kunai, all the while pumping chakra into his buster gun. Once he felt that it's stores were full, he pulled out the Z-Saber and activated it's blade in it's katana form, before deflecting an incoming kunai back at the thrower, shocking the chuunin enough that he dropped his guard.

"Charge Shot!" Naruto exclaimed, as he fired a large blast of energy at the chuunin. The poor sap took the full force of the attack, and was knocked out. Once he came back to the group, he discovered that his time had been seconds above Sasuke's, causing the blond to give a victorious whoop.

Finally, after another half-hour break when everyone finished the course, they were called inside one-by-one to perform the Demonstrative portion of the exam. Again, Naruto was forced to go second-to-last, due to his last name, and thus, was bored nearly to death waiting. Soon, students began to leave the academy building, either proudly wearing a hitae-ate, or sulking over the fact that they failed. Naruto watched as they left, idly wondering how he should wear his headband when he passed. Eventually, his turn came, and he was called into the classroom, where Iruka and Mizuki stood waiting.

"Alright Naruto, please henge into the Sandaime Hokage." Iruka said, before Naruto formed the seal required. Molding his chakra, Naruto called out the name of the technique.

"Henge!" In a poof of smoke, in Naruto's place stood a perfect replica of the aged hokage. Dispelling the transformation, Naruto prepared for the next order, while Iruka and Mizuki wrote down notes on their clipboards.

"Good job, Naruto. Now please perform a Kawarimi with anything in the room." Grinning and forming the required seal yet again, Naruto silently switched places with Mizuki's clipboard. Fluttering his eyes, Naruto added a lisp to his voice as he spoke.

"Aw, Mizuki-sensei, I never knew you cared!" A tick-mark developed on the white-haired chuunin's forehead as he unceremoniously dropped the blond on his behind, while Iruka couldn't help but chuckle as he marked down a passing grade.

"Okay Naruto, to pass the exam, you must now perform the Bunshin and create three decent clones." Iruka wanted to kick himself for this, but it was necessary. Naruto needed to grow strong, after all. Even if it meant being held back another year... At this, Naruto gulped. He was hoping that they would skip the bunshin this year, but no luck.

'Crap... My worst jutsu... I always put too much chakra into it... And when I do get it right, it fluctuates and makes me mess up...' Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Naruto formed the seal needed, and channeled his chakra in the appropriate manner.

"Bunshin!" A plume of smoke enveloped the blond, and revealed two clones standing on either side of him. And unfortunately, one of them looked half dead. Sighing sadly, Iruka marked down a fail on the clipboard.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you needed to get a passing grade on all three portions to pass... I'm afraid you fail this year..." Naruto hung his head in defeat, before Mizuki looked over to his fellow instructor.

"Come on now, Iruka. You've seen how well he can do. Why don't we cut him some slack and let him pass?" The white-haired chuunin asked, causing the blond's hope to swell. Though Iruka hated to do it to his brother figure, he couldn't let him go unprepared.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no. I refuse to let any student go into the field without being properly prepared... He'll just have to try again next year." Iruka said firmly. He almost changed his mind upon seeing the heartbroken expression on Naruto's face, but he stood his ground.

Evening eventually came, and it found the young jinchuuriki sitting upon a swing in the academy's training grounds/playground, watching as parents came to pick up their children, and congratulate them for passing, or cheer them up from their failure. He could feel and hear their malicious stares and whispers.

"Good, they didn't let the demon brat become a shinobi..."

"Yeah, can you imagine if it joined the ranks? We'd all be doomed..."

"Why don't they just drop him from the program and have it killed already...?"

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes and tried to block out the onset of depressing thoughts, until he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he was greeted by the smiling face of Mizuki.

"Yo, Naruto. Sorry about you not passing, and for not giving you the right test during the written portion." The chuunin lied, hoping to get on the blond's good side. After all, what idiot would fall for his scheme if he was on their bad side? Naruto just waved it off, his sorrow clouding his judgment at the moment.

"I don't get it, Mizuki-sensei... I worked so hard, and did so well... Why won't Iruka-sensei let me graduate?" Naruto asked, honestly wanting an answer. He had really felt betrayed by his brother figure. Mizuki just smiled, and knelt down so he was eye-level with the blond.

"He just wants you to be ready for when you do become a shinobi, Naruto. He doesn't want to risk losing you." Mizuki said, before looking away. "Though to be honest, I think you're ready to become a genin... So maybe you could try _that _test..." He muttered the last part, piquing Naruto's curiosity.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'that test'?" Mizuki, still looking away, allowed a sinister smile to cross his face.

'Hook, line, and sinker...'

That Night, a lone figure could be seen sneaking into the Hokage's Tower, a bag slung over their shoulder, and their outfit completely black for maximum stealth. It was none other than Naruto himself.

_'Okay, Naruto. All you need to do for this test is to sneak into the Hokage's Tower, obtain the large scroll in the center of the vault, and bring it to a shed in the forest. Learn one technique from the scroll, and you'll be allowed to graduate.'_ The blond recalled his sensei's instructions. Getting in was relatively easy for him, because as a child he often visited the aged Hokage, and thus was rather knowledgable about the security's patrol routes.

Next, came breaking into the vault undetected. Another simple matter for the blond, as all he had to do was whip out a lock-picking kit and unlock the door. Once inside, he began to look around, and quietly whistled in awe at the sheer number of scrolls lining the walls. However, his good luck ran out right then.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here, of all places, and at this hour?" Questioned an old voice from behind him. One that the blond knew all too well.

Panicking from the sudden surprise, the blond immediately turned around and formed a single seal. Almost immediately, the Sandaime knew what was coming, but he was powerless to stop it.

"**Oiroke No Jutsu**!" In a poof of smoke, Naruto was replaced by voluptuous blond woman with twin pigtails, and smoke covering all the right places.

"!" Not even the Sandaime could withstand this perverted assault, thus resulting in the aged hokage being knocked out with a rather large nosebleed. Reverting back to normal, Naruto began to exit, only to pause as he noticed a tent in the Hokage's robes. A wicked grin crossed his face as he pulled out a camera from seemingly nowhere, and snapped a few photos.

"Gotta' love good blackmail material..." With that said and done, the blond took off in the direction of the forest.

After the Hokage came to, and had time to clean the blood off himself, he reported what had happened to his personal ANBU guards. The result was almost immediate as the news spread like wildfire that Naruto had stolen the Forbidden Scroll. The village was brought into an uproar, and many shinobi present before the Hokage were calling for Naruto's blood. However, Sarutobi Hiruzen would have none of that.

"Silence!" He roared, causing the gathering before him to fall quiet. "I want all of you to search for Naruto, and bring him back here _unharmed_. Do I make myself clear?" Many of the shinobi present nodded, albeit grudgingly. With a wave of his aged hand, the Hokage dispersed the crowd to search for the blond in question. However, four of the Shinobi had teamed up. Iruka, Hanabi, Mitsuru, and Hinata all chose to work together, seeing as they'd have an easier time finding Naruto together, and that would save him from harm, most likely.

"Hinata, Hanabi, I want both of you to activate your **Byakugan** and keep an eye out for Naruto as we move. Mitsuru, keep your **Sharingan** active to see if you can track any suspicious movements in our surroundings. I'll take the head position. Let's go!" Iruka commanded, earning a collective "Hai!" from the three women, before they all took off in search of Naruto.

An hour had passed, and Naruto remained in the forest clearing Mizuki had specified. He was out of breath, and somewhat battered. He had been training hard in an attempt to learn one of the techniques from the Forbidden Scroll. Namely, the first one listed: **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

"I... I think I've got it down... Let's see what else I can learn..." He panted, before pushing himself up into a sitting position, and unrolling the scroll. Looking through it's contents, the young jinchuuriki paused when he came across a strange seal with a large "Z" in the center. His curiosity getting the better of him, he applied his limited knowledge of seals by placing his hand on the seal, and pumping his chakra into it. However, instead of the expected item appearing in a small plume of smoke, the seal began to glow, as a beam of light pierced Naruto through the heart.

He felt no pain from it, however. In fact, it caused a rather pleasant sensation to course throughout his body. Eventually, the light and beam faded, along with the feeling, causing him to look around, confused.

"Nani? What the hell was that?" He asked nobody in particular, only to pause as he noticed a strange mark on the back of his hand. It greatly resembled the center of the seal he had just activated. Looking back to the scroll, his eyes widened as he noticed that the seal had vanished.

But before he could investigate further, four figures appeared in the clearing. "There you are, Naruto! What the hell were you thinking?" Iruka shouted as he stormed over to the young genin-hopeful and began to shake him by his shoulders.

"I-Iruka-sensei! I-I didn't know y-you were involved with this test, too!" The blond said, his voice coming out with a slight stutter due to his being shaken. The chuunin blinked in confusion as he dropped the blond to the ground.

"Huh? What test?" Hinata questioned, causing Naruto to look past Iruka and blink. Why were Hinata and the others here too? Were they in on the test?

"Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan! Mitsuru-chan, too! Are all of you part of this test, too?" He asked, causing the group of four to share a look. Crouching down a bit so he was eye level with the blond, Iruka voiced the main question on his team's mind.

"Naruto, what test are you talking about?" Naruto just grinned proudly, and struck his chest. It seemed he had no idea about the severity of the situation.

"The one Mizuki-sensei told me about! He said that if I could get this scroll, bring it here, and learn a technique from it, I'd be allowed to become a genin. Why? I thought all the teachers shared their tests at the academy..." The blond wondered. However, while he pondered over that trivial fact, the three females of the group immediately dove into hiding as someone arrived in the clearing.

"Ah, Naruto... You got the scroll after all! Now give it to me, so you can pass!" Mizuki called out from the treebranch he just landed on. Both Iruka and Naruto turned to face him, one showing irritation, and the other confusion at his brother-figure's mood.

"Mizuki! What are you doing, trying to get Naruto in trouble with a fake test?" Iruka asked, wondering how someone that was once his friend could pull such a treasonous act.

"Isn't it obvious, you fool? I planned on getting the scroll for myself, and killing the demon brat in one go! This village has been holding me back from the power I deserve!" The silver-haired chuunin exclaimed, before cackling madly. Naruto just blinked in surprise, before glaring at the traitor.

"'Demon Brat'...? So you're one of them too, huh?" Naruto exclaimed angrily, as a feeling of betrayal welled up inside him.

"That's right, demon brat! Now, do me a favor and DIE!" Pulling one of the large shuriken from his back, Mizuki gave it a few spins, before flinging it at Naruto, who stood his ground, prepared to take the attack head on, until Iruka pushed him to the ground, and took the shuriken in the back for him.

"Look out!" He exclaimed as the two fell to the ground. Naruto looked at his brother-figure in shock. He was supposed to be the one to protect others! Not the other way around!

"Iruka-sensei... You didn't have to do that! I could've taken that attack head-on!" The blond exclaimed, while getting up. "Better to be safe, than sorry..." The scarred chuunin said weakly, coughing up a bit of blood.

"Damn... It went in deeper than I thought it would... Naruto... Kick his ass...!" Needing no further encouragement, Naruto pulled out his Z-saber, and activated it, blinking when he noticed that it's blade was no longer crystal clear, but now consisted of emerald-colored energy.

"Whoa... It feels... Stronger than before...! Is this the effects of the seal...?" Smirking, Naruto switched it to Great-sword form, and assumed a ready stance.

"Bring it on, traitor! I'll give back anything you dish out one thousand times over!" He taunted, earning a bark of laughter from the chuunin.

"Hah! As if you could ever touch me, demon!" With that, Mizuki flung two more of his large shuriken, depleting his stock. Naruto was able to roll under the first one, but was unable to dodge the second one. Acting purely on instinct, he swung the Z-saber, and surprisngly, it cleft the shruiken in twain. Mizuki was shocked by this, but quickly recovered, and jumped down from the branch, all the while forming several handseals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" The silver-haired chuunin exclaimed before he exhaled a large ball of fire. However, instead of trying to dodge it, Naruto gathered some chakra into the Z-Saber, and unleashed it in a single slash, causing a large shockwave to erupt forth, dispelling the fireball.

"Argh!" The chuunin was getting frustrated at this point, and decided to go for good old taijutsu, thinking Naruto's hand-to-hand ability to be sub-par of genin level. He was surprised, however, when the blond was not only matching him in skill, but was even beginning to dominate the fight.

"Dammit! Why are you so powerful in your human form, demon?" Naruto just sighed, and delivered a strong punch to Mizuki's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him, before knocking him back with another charged shockwave.

"Oi... Demon this, demon that... Why do you all keep calling me demon?" Naruto demanded to know, pointing his saber at Mizuki's throat. A sick chuckle escaped the traitor's lips.

"So, you want to know, eh? … Fine, I'll tell you about the law made by your precious Sandaime." Ignoring Iruka's cries to not reveal the information, Mizuki continued upon seeing the blond's confused look.

"On October Tenth, the Kyuubi attacked our village, and the Yondaime Hokage defeated it... That's common knowledge... But it's all a lie. The truth is that he COULDN'T defeat the demon fox, and had to seal it away in a newborn baby...

" Naruto's eyes widened as he began to put the pieces together. "No..." Mizuki's smirk turned into a full-blown evil grin as he noticed Naruto lower his sword.

"Yes... You were that baby! You're the container! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!" With a burst of speed, Mizuki began his counter-assault on the blond, taking advantage of the blond's stunned state from the news. Finishing his combo with a kick that sent the blond skidding away on his back, Mizuki began to approach the seemingly-catatonic blond.

'It all makes sense now... The glares... The whispers... Everything... I really am a demon...' Naruto refused to move, as his thoughts took a turn for the worse. As soon as he was close enough, Mizuki pulled out a kunai, and raised it up above his head, fully intent on piercing Naruto's heart. Time seemed to slow down with the kunai's decent. Hanabi and Mitsuru moved to take Mizuki down, but were stopped by Hinata pushing them back and shaking her head as she gestured for them to keep watching.

As Naruto lay there, his thoughts continued in a downwards spiral, as he believed more and more that he was really a demon, until...

_'Naruto, you baka! If you really think you're a demon, then you don't deserve to be my fiance!'_ Hanabi's voice echoed through his mind.

'Hanabi-chan...'

_'Naruto-kun, if you were really a demon, I wouldn't have taken you in all those years ago...'_ This time, it was Hinata's voice.

'Hinata-chan...'

_'So what if you're the container for the fox? You're still Naruto, my beloved! Nothing will ever change that!'_ Finally, Mitsuru's voice.

'Mitsuru-chan...'

'They're right... I'm not a demon...! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I refuse to die to a bastard like this!' His determination ressurected, the blond immediately kicked the kunai out of Mizuki's hand, before backflipping away.

"It's not gonna' be that easy, Mizuki!" Growling in Frustration, Mizuki brandished another kunai, and rushed the blond, who just held the Z-Saber ready. Once the traitor was within range, Naruto seemed to blur out of sight, before reappearing behind Mizuki, Z-Saber held as if he had just swung it, while Mizuki stood still... Until blood gushed from a new gash going across his chest, and his forearms. The kunai he was holding fell to the ground, cut cleanly in two.

"Guh...! Demon... This isn't over...!" Mizuki coughed out, turning around to face the jinchuuriki, a twisted grin on his face.

"Yeah, it is, Mizuki-teme... You've lost." Naruto said simply, as he began to walk towards Iruka, deactivating his Z-Saber along the way.

The silver-haired chuunin growled at being brushed off so easily, as black markings began to spread over his entire body.

"I said... THIS ISN'T OVER!" In a burst of speed, Mizuki charged Naruto, impacting with a punch that surprisngly sent the blond flying into the next clearing over, before giving chase.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled out in pain from the punch before he landed, rolling a bit before hitting a tree back-first. "Kuh... Damn... Did he have some instant steroids, or something...?" Naruto groaned as he got back up, only for Mizuki to appear before him, and begin another assault, this one much more lethal than before, as Naruto was sure he felt a couple of ribs crack as he was kicked away again.

"Not so tough now, are you demon?" Mizuki taunted, as the blond struggled to get back up... And disappearing in a poof of smoke. "What? Kage Bunshin?" Mizuki immediately began to search the surrounding area for the blond, who was actually standing atop a tree just on the edge of the clearing. Forming a single handseal, the blond grinned before making his presence known. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" In a large cloud of smoke, easily over 100 other Narutos, all brandishing Z-Sabers of their own appeared in the clearing, filling it with red and black. Mizuki didn't know what hit him as the army of blonds immediately began to beat him down. Things proceeded like this for a few moments, until a pillar of dark chakra blew his clones away and destroyed them.

"What?" Naruto jumped down, glaring at the source of the chakra. Mizuki was now a great deal taller... and a great deal furrier, now resembling a humanoid tiger in many ways.

"Rrgh, damn demon, forcing me to reveal this form so early...! I'll kill you!" Naruto didn't know what hit him as Mizuki vanished, and reappeared behind him, kneeing the blond in the back, sending him flying, only for the traitor to reappear in his path, and send him flying into the air. Naruto tried to recover in midair, only to be sent rocketing into the ground by a fierce slam over the head from Mizuki. Landing silently on his two paws, er, feet, Mizuki began to cackle again.

"Hah! This power... is amazing! It allowed me to kill the Kyuubi!" Reaching down into the crater created by the blond's impact, Mizuki pulled Naruto up by the collar of his shirt, and held him up victoriously. "Now I'll be hailed as a hero for ridding the village of this scum!"

As Mizuki gloated, he failed to notice Naruto stirring in his grip, before he kicked off Mizuki's arm, and landed a bit away.

"Heh... What is that, some sort of twisted henge?" Naruto asked, a faint smirk on his face as he spat out a glob of blood. Despite his confidence, Naruto knew things were going badly.

"Fool! This power was given to me by Orochimaru-sama! There's no way you can stand up to me now!" Mizuki exclaimed in reply. Naruto simply assumed a battle-ready stance.

"Bring it on, ya' side-show freak!" Roaring in anger at the taunt, Mizuki rushed at the blond, who countered the opening punch with a quick slash. The two began to trade blows, occasionally getting past each others guards now and then, however, Naruto knew that he couldn't keep this up for long.

'Dammit... This form of his is really strong...' He winced as a punch connected with a sternum, and felt a rib break. Jumping back a bit, Naruto formed a single, cross-shaped seal. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Five clones appeared around him, each brandishing a weapon. "Let's rock on!" With that battlecry, the six Narutos rushed Mizuki, three firing their buster guns, and the others going for a full-frontal assault with their sabers. However, this had little effect on Mizuki who was blocking most of the attacks with relative ease. Sure, a few shots and slashes got through the tiger-man's guard, but they didn't seem to faze him.

"Is that your best, demon? Pathetic!" Channeling some chakra into his claws, Mizuki performed a quick spin-slash, creating a shockwave that knocked Naruto back, and destroyed his clones. Following up on his attack, Mizuki rushed the blonde again, and began to deliver a barrage of slashes and kicks. Cuts, gashes, and bruises rapidly began to appear on the blond's body as he withstood the assault, before he was sent flying back by another ferocious kick.

"Kuh...!" He coughed up a bit of blood as he impacted a nearby tree. Falling onto all fours, Naruto struggled to get up, only to be lifted by the collar of his shirt by Mizuki, and slammed back into the tree. His vision was blurring, and he knew that at this rate, he'd die.

"Any last words before I take your head, demon?" Mizuki asked, as he aimed a chakra-enhanced claw at the blond's neck. "Yeah... I'm not through yet..!" With the last ounces of strength he had left, Naruto formed a cross-shaped handseal. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" With that, four more clones appeared, three of them latching onto Mizuki, giving the fourth enough time to slice off Mizuki's arm that was holding up the original, before it dispelled. Focusing as much power as he could muster into his saber, the original Naruto gave his blade a mighty swing downwards.

"Take... THIS!" A much larger shockwave erupted from the blade, this time striking Mizuki full force, while destroying the clones he was struggling with.

"GYAAAAARGH!" Mizuki screamed in pain as he felt the energy cut through him. When the blast faded, Mizuki could be seen standing... until he fell to the ground in two seperate pieces. Naruto grinned weakly, before falling to the ground, unconcious and bleeding heavily.

Finally arriving at the clearing after bringing Iruka to the hospital for medical treatment, the three women gasped at the sight that laid before them. Hinata was the first to snap out of her shock, and rush over to the unconscious blond, while Hanabi and Mitsuru walked over to the halves of Mizuki's corpse.

"Whoa... Naruto-kun did this...?" Hanabi asked, as she unceremoniously gave one of the halves a kick, only to blink as it collapsed into nothing more than dust.

"Looks like that transformation had a heavy price..." Mitsuru muttered, as the other half followed the first's fate. Meanwhile, Hinata placed two fingers on the blond's neck to check his pulse, and nearly panicked at how faint it was.

"Hanabi, Mitsuru! We need to get Naruto-kun to the hospital, right now! He's fading fast!" Not needing to be told twice, the two other girls picked up the blond gingerly, and immediately began to head in the direction of the hospital.

It had been an hour since the three had brought Naruto into the hospital, and things were not looking good. Hanabi and Mitsuru looked the most worried, while Hinata had an upset expression on her face as she gazed out the window. Eventually, the doctor that had been treating Naruto approached them, a solemn look on his face.

"Ladies, I regret to inform you of this, but... It doesn't seem like Naruto's going to make it. There's a lot of internal bleeding, and torn muscles. We were able to mend some of the broken and cracked bones, but we're fighting a losing battle here... He'll be lucky to even survive the night." Tears began to well up in the two tokubetsu jounins' eyes, while Hinata stood up silently, something having occurred to her.

"Doctor, do your best to keep him alive. I've got an idea that might save his life..." Vanishing in a plume of smoke, Hinata was off to get something from her room. It was only a few minutes later when she arrived back at the hospital, with a vial of the silver substance that had caught Naruto's interest all those years ago. Approaching the doctor, she handed over the vial.

"Here... Give this to Naruto. It should bring him out of the danger zone." The doctor blinked as he inspected the substance.

"What is it?" He asked, not knowing the answer would forever change their favorite blond forever. It wouldn't do to give the blond something he didn't know about, after all...

"Nanites."

* * *

Mission 01: Awakenings... Complete!

* * *

**A/N: Yup. I've decided to come back up redo the formatting for this chapter. Hopefully, it flows a bit better now. It's length is increased to 14 pages due to the change in layout, but... Yeah. I was pretty sick of how cluttered it was before. Well, until the next update, folks!**

**(Mission 01 was Updated on Monday, August 22, 2011)**


	3. Legend

Naruto: Legacy Zero Reload

A Naruto/Rockman Zero Crossover Fic

**A/N: Holy Zen, it's been forever since I updated this work of mine. Feels kinda' nostalgic. Anyways, I'm sure you're all wondering why I've taken so long in getting around to this chapter. My answer is that things haven't been very writer-friendly for me lately. So, now that I've found some time, I'm able to write this chapter. Now, without further delay... Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rockman Zero. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and CAPCOM respectively. I am not making any money off of this. This is being made purely for fun.**

* * *

Mission 02: Legend

* * *

"Where the hell am I...?" This was the prevailing question on Naruto's mind, as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. Everywhere he looked, all he could see were the ruins of a city, complete with collapsed buildings, and broken windows. He raised an eyebrow as he took note of the fact that the design of the buildings was far different from what he was used to seeing, thus giving him the impression he was no longer in Konoha.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" The blond yelled out, only to get an echo in response. Sighing, Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and began to trek through the ruins. "No point in staying in one place if nobody's going to respond..." He muttered, while idly wall kicking between two collapsed towers to gain some height so he could get a better look around.

The minute his feet touched the top of the tower, a large amount of power reached Naruto's senses, putting him on full alert. He reached for his buster gun, but found it to be missing, along with his other weapons.

"Kuso... This does not look good..." He muttered, only to pause when chuckling reached his ears. Looking around, Naruto tried to find the source.

_ "Heh... Relax, Oh chosen one. I'm not going to hurt you."_ The source of the chuckling said, causing the blond to begin to look around for the source. He eventually found it in the form of a strange sphere of red energy hovering a few feet away. This earned a confused blink or two from the genin. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and sure enough, the sphere of red energy was still there.

_"I guess you're wondering who or what I am, right?"_ The sphere asked, and once it got a nod of confirmation from Naruto, it hovered closer to him as it began to speak.

_"Well, I'm what you'd call a Cyber Elf. A special being comprised mostly of energy and data. As for who I am..."_ A bright light flashed from the sphere, causing Naruto to shield his eyes. When it was clear, and he could see again, he was greeted by the sight of a holographic version of how he had looked in the battle with Mizuki, sans the whiskers, and a bit taller.

_"My name is Zero, and we have a lot to discuss, Naruto."_ Naruto blinked in surprise. He felt no ill will from this being now identified as "Zero", so giving him the benefit of the doubt, he sat down, and crossed his legs.

"Alright, what do we need to discuss?" He asked, as Zero sat down across from him, a feat that had Naruto wondering how a hologram with no source could sit.

_"First off, let me explain to you why I'm here. You see, ever since the day you were born, you've had both a blessing and a curse placed upon you..."_ Naruto nodded at this.

"I can understand the curse part. I've known about the fox for a while now. But what do you mean by a blessing?" He asked, confusion evident in both his expression and voice.

_ "Naruto, what I mean is, you are one of the chosen ones picked by the Mother Elf. You were gifted with my power in order to prevent a terrible disaster in the future."_ Zero explained, causing Naruto to give him a blank look for several moments, before replying.

"Mother Elf...? Terrible Disaster...? Mind clarifying a bit?" He asked. Nodding, Zero continued on to explain the history of the Mother Elf, from the Elf Wars to becoming the Dark Elf, and then being freed from that curse.

_"As for the Disaster approaching... There was once a madman by the name of Weil. He sought the destruction of the world as we knew it so he could remake everything in his image, and rule for eternity. He would stop at nothing to obtain what he wished for. From awakening the legendary evil reploid 'Omega' to launching a massive space colony armed with a cannon powerful enough to destroy an entire continent in a single shot."_ Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this. The tales of the Kyuubi didn't even come CLOSE to having that much power...

"Wow... That's insane... He's dead now, though... Right?" He asked, and was shocked when Zero shook his head, causing Naruto's heart to practically drop into his stomach.

_"He was... For a time. But it seems he's been brought back by a man named Orochimaru. It appears that they have much in common goal-wise, and have formed an alliance."_ This earned some pause from the blond, as the name sounded familiar. Adopting a thoughtful pose, Naruto tried to recall where he heard that name before. It didn't take long for him to remember.

"Ah! He's an S-Rank Criminal that originally lived here in Konoha!" He exclaimed upon remembering. Zero nodded in response.

_"Correct. However, it seems that they've hit a road block in their plans, and it's up to you and the other chosen to make sure that those plans never come to fruition."_ Naruto sweatdropped at this. This WAS a lot to take in at once... Especially when some apparent ancient spirit is saying that he was the one that would help stop this great evil...

"You mean... Me and kami knows how many others that are like me are supposed to stop two of the most dangerous and insane men in the world...? I mean, no offense or anything, but aren't there people better suited to that task than me?" He asked, causing Zero to chuckle. Something that irritated the blond somewhat.

"_Trust me when I say that you have the potential to become even stronger than Me and X combined." _He replied, causing the blond to blink in surprise. _"You see, when you were born, you already possessed a great amount of power. The Mother Elf saw this, and knew you had the potential to handle her blessing properly. However, your body would decompose from severe power overload if you were just gifted my strength all at once, so she brought me in to help you control the power until it awakened and you could adjust."_ Zero explained, earning a blanch from Naruto when he heard the 'decomposing by power overload' part. Once he recovered from that bit of information sinking in, Naruto decided to voice one of the many important questions on his mind.

"Zero-san... What about the fox? Does it have any role in all of this?" He asked, getting a nod in response from the reploid-turned-cyber elf. Things were starting to piece together for the blond, but he wasn't quite ready to stop asking questions just yet...

_"Yes. The Kyuubi will be playing a very important part in the scheme of things. Though, I must warn you. It is under a curse similar to the Mother Elf's, and there will come a time where you will have to fight it to break that curse." _Zero answered. "So I'll have to fight the Kyuubi someday, eh...? Alright, I'll make sure to train hard for that day." The blond stated firmly, determination clear in his tone of voice and the look in his eyes.

_"That's the spirit. As long as you keep that attitude, nothing will be able to stop you." _Naruto just smirked at the Cyber Elf that was once the legendary reploid known as Zero.

_"Anyways, there's one more thing I want to cover with you." _Zero began once more. Naruto nodded in acknowledgment and began to listen once more.

_"By the time you wake up, you will no longer be fully human." _Zero said, a serious expression on his face. Naruto blinked, before hanging his head, and sighing.

"So the villagers will be right... I won't be human..." Naruto said, fear gripping at his heart at the thought of how his precious people would react to this.

_"Sorry, but the villagers won't be right either. You won't be a demon, nor a full-human. Thanks to that woman with long hair and lavender eyes, you will become Half-Reploid."_ Zero explained, causing the blond to look back up to him, confusion clear in his expression. "Half Reploid, eh...? Couldn't be Hanabi-chan... She only knows first aid... So... Hinata-chan did this? How's that possible?" Zero shrugged in response.

_"I really don't know. All I can tell is that the change has already been completed. Be thankful, judging from the rate your injuries healed, you would've died if she hadn't done this."_ Zero explained, before placing a holographic hand on the blond's shoulder, and offered him a smile.

_"Anyways, it seems our time to chat is up for now. You need to wake up now, and relieve everyone present of their worries. And don't worry, I'll still be here. How else will I be able to teach you to use my power?" _Naruto blinked in surprise, before nodding and giving Zero one of his trademark grins.

"Alright, Zero-sensei!" Naruto began, only to pause a few moments later as something occurred to him. Something he mentally kicked himself for not noticing earlier.

"Hey... How come you know all this stuff?" The blond jinchuuriki asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as he looked at the holographic image of Zero.

_"Heh... I was wondering if you'd ask that... The Mother Elf sees everything that goes on in this world. She's basically what you'd call a God. So it's only natural that I'd know the essentials for what we're about to face." _At this, Naruto nodded in understanding. Sure, he could disbelieve that... Deny everything that happened, but... The fact was, he couldn't find it in himself to do just that. Especially after what happened with Mizuki... Shaking his head a bit, Naruto looked to Zero just in time to hear him speak once more as he began to fade from view.

_"Well, looks like it's time for you to wake up, kid. Next time we meet, we'll begin our training."_ He said, before vanishing completely. Naruto just stood there, clenching a fist in determination.

"I'll work hard and make sure to put a stop to the Terrible Disaster! That's a promise... A Promise of a Lifetime!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, as the entire area began to be illuminated by a bright light, flooding Naruto's vision with white...

* * *

Back in Reality...

* * *

"It seems his vitals are stabilizing now. His wounds are healing at an accelerated rate... It looks like he's going to pull through." The doctor announced, after running a diagnostic jutsu over the young blond's body. Hanabi and Mitsuru let loose a breath they had been holding in relief, while Hinata just smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama." The doctor began, "If it hadn't been for you infusing those Nanites into Naruto's body, we would've lost one of Konoha's greatest heroes." Hinata smiled warmly at the doctor, happy that there was another person who could see Naruto for something other than the Kyuubi.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just glad that I could use them for what I intended." This earned a blink of surprise from the three others present and conscious.

"Eh? What do you mean, nee-chan?" Hanabi asked, curiosity evident in her tone of voice. Turning to face her younger sister, the Sci-nin began to explain.

"I created those Nanites for medical purposes. Medical ninjutsu has yet to reach a point where limbs can be regrown, and some internal injuries can't be treated. The Nanites are built to do what a jutsu cannot, all while reinforcing the body." The doctor was amazed, to say the least, and was about to make a comment along that line, until Hinata began to speak again, now with her Byakugan activated.

"However... They don't seem to be doing exactly what I intended. Instead of just making his body more durable, they're also increasing his body's efficiency... I don't see a trace of demonic chakra, either, so the Kyuubi isn't interfering..." She adopted a thoughtful pose as she tried to puzzle out what was causing this strange activity from her nanites. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a yawn from the blond laying on the bed before her and the others. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Naruto stretched his arms a bit in an attempt to get any kinks out of his joints.

"Ah, man..." He began to speak. "How long have I been out...?" The doctor was about to answer the question when dual cries of ""Naruto-kun!" came from behind him as both Hanabi and Mitsuru shoved him aside, and latched onto the jinchuuriki.

"Don't ever worry us like that again!" Hanabi exclaimed, bringing the blond's head between her C-cup breasts, causing him to blush heavily.

"Yeah, we don't know what we'd do if you died on us!" Mitsuru followed up, snatching him away from Hanabi's grasp, and pulling him into her ample, D-cup bosom. Hinata just sighed at the two's antics, while the doctor tried, and failed, to surpress a perverted snicker. It wasn't until Naruto managed to pull himself free that the two stopped fighting over who would get to hold him.

"Uh, girls... Doc... There's something I need to tell you all about." Naruto said, a serious expression on his face showing that he wasn't joking around at all.

A couple of hours later, after Naruto had relayed everything he had learned from the Cyber Elf of Zero, a new presence decided to make itself known.

"That's a very interesting story, Naruto-kun. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Came an aged voice from the doorway. Naruto was the first to look, and grinned. "Ojii-san!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and giving the old man he considered to be a grandfather a hug. It was none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. The old man offered a warm smile as he returned the blond's hug.

"It's good to see that you're back in good health, Naruto-kun. You had me worried. And I must admit, that was quite a tall tale you told there..." Pulling back a bit, Naruto offered one of his trademark foxy grins.

"Hokage-sama, what brings you here?" The doctor asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. It wasn't every day that the Hokage came in to see a patient in the hospital, after all.

"Ah, I'm here to check on dear Naruto here, as well as bring him a gift." Sarutobi explained, earning a confused look from the blond. There wasn't really much he could ask for at this time, so what could his surrogate grandfather be giving him...?

"Eh? What did ya' bring me, Ojii-san?" Naruto asked, voicing his curiosity. The Sandaime chuckled a bit, before patting the young jinchuuriki on the shoulder.

"It's a surprise, so if you could close your eyes..." He trailed off, allowing Naruto to get the hint and close his eyes as instructed. He couldn't tell what was going on, other than some piece of cloth was being tied around his forehead.

_ 'Wait... Cloth around forehead...?' _He began to put two and two together, and his suspicion was confirmed when the Sandaime told him to open his eyes, allowing him to see the mirror being held in front of him showing the Konoha Hitae-ate now adorning his forehead. Naruto stared, surprise evident in his expression.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun. For your efforts in bringing down the traitorous Mizuki... You are now a proud Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." Sarutobi said with a warm smile as he put the mirror away within his robes (Where he put it and how he did so is a trademarked Hokage Secret).

Naruto didn't say anything at first, as he looked down, causing his bangs to hide his eyes from view. Confusion struck those present, as they thought the blond would be happy about this step towards his dream... Until they smiled when the blond jumped into the air.

"Yahoo! I'm finally a shinobi! I'm one step closer to my dream!" He cheered, as he jumped up once more, and surpsingly managed to pull a triple backflip. The doctor, Hinata, Hanabi, and Mitsuru could only look on proudly as the young blond cheered and whooped in celebration of his finally becoming a shinobi.

* * *

Mission 02: Legend... Complete!

* * *

**A/N: Holy mother of god, this took me forever to finish... Ah well, it's another update to one of my works!**

**Currently, I've yet to start Magan no Naruto's third chapter. Omamori Naruto is now on hiatus, Solar Fox will be worked on in conjunction with MnN... Yeah, I've got a lot to do! Regardless... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite it's shortness... Until next time, folks.  
**

**Also, please note that I changed the format from the previous chapters, so it can be read a bit easier.**


End file.
